God vs Gods
by Hydrober
Summary: "You cannot stop Destiny, Crane"
1. Chapter 1

1 I was having the best dream in my life it was all about- "Wake up Crane!" Great I forgot my dream, thanks mom. As I woke up my mouth was dry. My curtains were open so the light of the sun were in my crusty eyes. I saw my mom with the same face, happiness. I love my mom, she does everything for me. Wakes me up, makes me breakfast, and many other things moms do. But I feel like she makes it feel more special when she does it.

I walked with my mom to our kitchen table. My favorite eggs and toast, as we ate we casually talked about things going on with us. As I finished I went back to my room and changed out of my pajamas into a regular t-shirt that says "Stand back I'm allergic to stupid" and put some khaki shorts on. I took my book bag and was heading towards the door. As I opened our apartment door my mother asked "Are you forgetting something?" she said. I then went back to close my room's door, and smiled saying "Better?" knowingly I knew she wanted a hug goodbye but I always like to mess around with people. "Oh Crane you better give your dear sweet old mother a hug." I went up and hugged her and said my goodbyes and I left to go to school.

As I left I knocked on my friend's apartment door. As it opened a tall teenager with a sweatshirt and pants on came out. He's my best friend, Casper. He has stubble on his face as he never shaves, ever since I beat him at a bet a couple months ago and it states he can't shave until he turns 15. That's in November, it's March right now. "Hey Crane" Casper said with his drowsy deep voice. "What's up?" I said. All we did was talk until we got to our middle school. Silver Creek Middle school, the most disgusting, diseased filth, terrible, rat infested school. Silver Creek is deemed as the poorest school in Chicago, that's saying something.

As we entered the building it was 8:10am. In 10 minutes the bell would ring so anyone after that bell would be late. We quickly entered our homeroom. We both sat down in our regular sits, as we sat down I instantly put my head down and took a quick nap. I was known for my naps, all I did was sleep in class, except for some classes. One was gym, the coach and I have a fight mostly, he'd try to wake me up and do whatever everyone else did. Well I didn't I would go on top of the bleachers and sleep. That was my only workout in class getting on top of the bleachers. "Get down from the bleachers and do something active Crane!" my coach would say "But I did coach, I climbed up here" I said sarcastically. That was another thing I was known for being sarcastic.

Most of my sentences were sarcasm. But there's another class I don't sleep in. Mr. Luna's History class, he's my favorite teacher out of everyone. He's funny and sleeps in class mostly. When we finish his easy work we play games or go on our phones. The weird thing is all the teachers report him but nothing ever happens to him. Maybe he knows the Principal well, but every student gets A's on his test just because we have the top most respect for him and want to impress him. I think that's why he does it. That's my only theory of why Mr. Luna doesn't get fired. But it's probably incorrect. 2 Casper woke me up to Mr. Nolan's 'ahem'. I gave him a sheer look of irritation. He just shrugged, "Alright class today will just be free time, so do anything you like for the next 20 minutes. We all cheered quietly because we know Mr. Nolan has a thing with noise. He hates when things are too loud. He says keep things as a level 0 or 1 mostly.

I looked up to see Janet, the girl look at me with a nice smile, and for a second I thought I saw some terror in her eyes. But no way she was the nicest girl to me. Some guys teased me about that. Very immature jokes like 'Janet and Crane sitting in a tree' you know the rest. But I shrugged them off all the time. We weren't like best friends. More like acquaints. All of a sudden I felt like I needed to take the browns to the super bowl. I walked up to Mr. Nolan, he was doing attendance. "Can I go to the restroom" I asked nicely. He looked up to me with a goofy grin "I don't know can you?" as he said that he chuckled half the sentence. Mr. Nolan really has the worst humor, also the eeriest mood. One minute he's happy and nice, the next he's the gloomiest person in the world. I signed "May I?" I questioned. He nodded and gave me a hall pass.

I shut the door silently, walking at the end of the hallway. Seeing the bathroom I went into it. Now if you thought the rooms were disgusting think again. The boy's bathroom had two inches of water everywhere. No one bothered to fix that. Don't get me started in the stalls. Most boys just stand at the entrance and take out there phones to do what they wanted to do. I actually had to take a number 2 so.. I think I'll end it right here and let me do my business. Half way through I heard footsteps, well water splatter. Then I saw some feet under the stalls door. As I blinked they didn't look like feet more like hooves. I quickly stopped my business and crawled under the stalls, I CRAWLED UNDER IT! Disgusting, but I didn't want to die. I didn't know what was happening, the next second the whole stall got crushed. I turned around to see a human, no wait it looked like a bull, like half human half bull.

I quickly thought of Greek mythology and a Minotaur, I asked myself how I knew, but right now I should ask later. I really didn't act too surprised for some odd reason. Like I knew they were real all along. It snorted and charged at me, I ran as fast as I could out of the bathroom. The Minotaur just broke through the wall. It head-butted me and I thought I died it hurt so much I really thought. I hit the wall, making it crack and some brick hit me. I slid down to the floor; I don't know why I wasn't dead. It really didn't hurt that much.

I quickly got up to my feet, thinking my coach would be proud of me. The Minotaur saw I wasn't dead, I grinned because I won't die from a smelly old Minotaur. I thought of some jokes to say to him, but that was postponed, a flash of light came, it hurt my eyes but nothing else. A women, sorry more like Janet came out and hit the Minotaur while he was charging at me, Janet didn't get fazed at that. The Minotaur got knock into one of the water fountains. Janet charged at him this time and took out a sword and with one triumph strike of her sword made the Minotaur cease to exist. Janet put her hands in her long hair. "Stop trying to fight them" Janet said. What did she mean by "them" and was I one of them? Ha see what I did there? Janet turned around to face me. She offered me her hand. I gladly took it. I had many questions to ask. "Janet what is happening?" I said. Janet laughed, "You will learn soon enough Crane, it's time I tell you something. Hurry before the mortal's see something they would believe." 3 I couldn't believe it; I was in an elevator. Janet turned to me "Crane, there is something important you must know, the Greek mythology Mr. Luna teached in our class is real.

That Minotaur was real, the gods are real, the monsters are real, and the heroes are real." She talked so fast it was almost impossible to hear her. But I understand completely, I even believed everything she said. "If they're real why are you telling me this?" I said. Janet signed "It's because, you're special" It took a second for her to say special. Wait what? I was special? What did she mean by that? I had so many questions. But I just had to ask "So you're not really a 14 year old student?" She chuckled "Yes" she said. Just as she said that the elevator door opened. "Welcome to Olympus, your home." Then I heard logs burning, I turned around to see Janet wasn't there. I really needed to know what was happening I was so confused, but yet I felt like I knew everything she was talking about. Weird, what now? Not every day I get attacked by a Greek monster, and get saved by a girl everyone teased me of liking. More importantly get left alone in Olympus, and this was my home? I thought my home was an apartment in Chicago.

Man I really missed my mom right now. I was walking on the side walk hoping to find someone, but I really didn't know where to go. In the myths it said to have 12 major gods and they had their own throne room. I just guessed the biggest building I saw it was far but I could easily describe it for some odd reason, it was light blue one minute then gray then a yellow/orange color then red then well you know the rest. I guess they colors symbolized the gods. Light blue was probably Poseidon, gray was probably Athena, yellow and orange were possibly Hermes, and red was blood for battle so like the war god, what was his name again? "You best watch where your mind says boy." Said a deep voice, great people can read minds; since I'm special this guy must be powerful. I turned around so see a muscular guy with an army hair style with a biker jacket on.

I really didn't care about him. He grunted when I thought that. What I was really interested about was a woman who was looking at herself with several mirrors. Aphrodite it looks like, one of her mirrors showed she smiled when I said her name. "What a sweet kid, knows my name but not yours. That's cute" she said. The guy really seemed angry. "Another one of these kids, I got to deal with another disrespectful punk." Another? I thought but quickly stopped when I heard her voice again "But that one was sooo interesting." She smiled, I really felt like he was about to pop a vein or something so I just stepped back. "You know it was really interesting talking to you Aphrodite and, um-"I got my answer "Ares" he snapped. Anything I was about to say vanished. He smirked when I gulped "That's better kid, c'mon follow us."

By 'follow' I really thought like walk but I guess gods don't roll that way. A limousine rolled up on the street. We three got into it. I felt awkward being in the middle, my left side felt warm and cozy, but if my right half of my body felt it was about to cry. I tried to make a conversation "This may be ironic but I never been in a limousine before" I said Aphrodite giggled "Crane we've been watching you since you were born don't worry any secret you have isn't really a secret to any of the gods. I gulped "Great, lovely family you gods are, spying on me. If you must know I have talked to a girl" Ares laughed "Your mother and At- Janet doesn't count" He caught himself on that word, did he do the mistake of addressing Janet? Or something else? "You're funny man, I feel like we're going to be the best friends" I really hope you guys know when I show my sarcasm. 4 When we arrived to Mount Olympus Ares instantly walked right in, behind Aphrodite. When I walked in I felt like I could lift a bus or two, but all that strength vanished as I almost curled up into a ball right then and there. All 12 of them, all the main gods and goddesses, One in the middle spoke up "Welcome Crane Canary, it must be a pleasure to meet us" I grinned and quietly whispered to myself "More like a pleasure to meet me" the man in the middle heard that and growled, then rest just smirked, except for a man with spikey hair he was dying laughing.

"This kid is funny, it will be great to have another Olympian" I was stunned an Olympian, does that mean I get to be the thirteenth member? "He is the son Of Atë Apollo; he will cause trouble for us." Atë, Atë I'm trying to remember that name, she was either the goddess of Mischief or Luck, and I don't have the greatest luck so I'm thinking Mischief. A man that looked like a fisherman spoke up "He doesn't seem like a troubled kid with the law, more towards sadness" "Hey wait right there pal, I'm not sad, jokes just relieve stress" The fisherman just smirked knowing that I would do that. "So why am I here? What am I?" I asked, the man in the middle was about to speak up until a grey eyed lady spoke "You are a strange one Crane, but we I am the goddess of wisdom after all. You don't have a care in the world Crane. Your father's last words since he's spoken to us was to show you there is meaning, there is hope still in the Pandora's box" I didn't care? What I cared about two things, sleep and my mother. Who has the guts to say that to me?

I guess the goddess of wisdom does. "My father?" I didn't know really what to say but that seemed like a good topic. The man in the middle spoke up "Yes, Hypnos god of sleep" I smirked almost laughed at that "Funny I do tend to sleep a lot, people did say I was a god of sleep" Athena smirked coldly "Well we don't know what happened to your father after you were born, we thought people would have a difficult time sleeping but we were wrong after we found you, son of Hypnos and Atë, god of sleep, sarcasm, and mockery.

I was stunned then I had to ask it "But isn't my father already the god of sleep?" I knew everything else, my mother she had adopted me. "He was, until we lost contact 14 years ago, now we know he faded away, we don't know why but we will learn soon enough since you're here." said Athena The man in the middle, I knew who he was now, Zeus god of the sky, the fisherman was Poseidon god of the ocean, rivers, etc. I knew everyone for some reason like they've visited me. Except for her, just the one with chocolate colored hair. "Who are you, and why don't I recognize you and not everyone else? " I asked, she frowned "I am Hera, goddess of marriage boy" Ares and Hephaestus growled but Ares talked "You probably didn't recognize her because she wants the perfect family and 13 Olympians would kill her because she wants everything perfect and 13 is odd so it's not perfect" Ares growled, all Hera did was smile. "Ah well I guess we will be partying at her house all the time eh?" I said sarcastically.

Only the sons of Hera laughed, and Apollo. "Enough jokes boy, we've brought you her-" but I had to interrupt "No you didn't you probably were going to tell me this around the time I was an adult, but no the Minotaur had to ruin it, also a girl name Janet brought me here, who is she? Why didn't she come with me?" I asked rudely I've had enough with "giving them respect" there not giving me any even if all I do, I just want my normal life back, with Casper, my mom, even Silver Creek, actually this is better than Silver Creek but I was just trying to prove a point. Zeus gave the expression to all the 12 Olympians to hold him back from vaporizing me. All I did was smirk; I guess that made Zeus even irritated. "You shall become the thirteenth member when you reach 18" said Poseidon, Zeus then got up "That shall be the case, we would of told you when you reached 18, but the Minotaur." Said Zeus, I got mad "So what am I supposed to do now? Huh live for 4 years knowing I'm a god, and Greek Mythology is real?

What are you going to tell me now, Roman Mythology is true too?" I said, all Zeus did was say "Yes" and he snapped is fingers and I was in gym, playing dodge ball. 5 It's been two months since I've learned I'm a god, and yes we did lose in dodgeball. Coach was impressed with me; I actually threw a dodge ball and knocked out someone's tooth because I was so angry. I get to learn I'm a god, maybe I could of met my father, but no he had to disappear, they said he faded away, does that mean I can never see him? Also Yes I did finish my business in the bathroom.

It didn't change the way I act or think about my mother, it's like I knew the whole time. Ever since that day I kept on getting dreams, every time I saw the shadow he would always say " _I'm waiting, Crane; save me."_ I thought it was nightmares the first week of having that dream, after two months I need to confront the gods. Somehow I knew I wouldn't be back there when I'm 18 more like now. I wasn't going to let the gods ruin my life, I will not. I just need to know where they are. It's not like I want to have my revenge. I was just so confused I need my questions answered. I haven't seen Janet ever since that day; Casper would tease me by saying "It's alright bro." One night I packed everything, everything I needed of course, my coffee machine, my mattress, no obviously not those things, I mean I did think about it. Really all I packed was some food, water, clothes, and something to keep me entertained my Pokémon cards, no really I just brought my phone. I closed my door and walked over to my mother's room, I signed, for some reason I felt like I wouldn't see my mother in a long time. I looked over to the clock; it read 10:06pm. I had to go.

You may be asking if I had any leads, or I was going to locate every elevator in the world, the second one of course. No I'm just joking I have some leads. Last night I had a dream of New York City, it showed the Empire state building and then it cut out and showed the shadow person. I now realized that someone wanted me to go to Olympus, and I was probably wrong, but I didn't care. If it the Empire state building was just a regular building I would have been screwed and lost in New York City. As I closed my apartment door, Casper's door opened and Casper came out "What are you doing, Crane?" he said in a "just woke up, and was getting some water when I heard a door shut look" I just shrugged "Going on a walk" I knew that wouldn't work but I had to try "You have a back-pack, and it's the middle of the night, last time I check you loved your mother" he said, I signed "I do, put I need to know something, it's way too complicated for you" I said getting a little irritated at his questions. "Crane c'mon I've been your best friend since second grade, are you really going to run away because of something stupid or you're just pulling my leg?" he asked seriously, I almost yelled but I realized that would wake some people up "I have to leave Casper you can't come with me" I said "What would you mother do when she found out you left, she'd question herself why you left, tell herself she's a horrible mother, then get sad, and blame herself until you come back, if you come back."

He said I just wanted to punch my best friend, but I knew he was right. But knowing how terrible I am, but I had no choice but to leave, I was the son of Atë, god of Mischief after all. "If you're leaving crane, I'm going to have to come with you to make sure you are going to be alright, it's either that or I'll have to tell your mother right here and now" I just smiled knowing I have a great best friend who looks out for me "Great, what a tattle tale" I said, he just smiled and said "Let me get my things and we'll go" He really didn't know where we are going. If you are asking what about his parents, well Casper could be gone for a month and his parents wouldn't know he was gone. When he was ready I had to tell him "Alright there is something I got to tell you"


	2. Camp, is alright

**Sorry Finals are this week, sorry for the late upload, enjoy because I enjoy this story very much**

"So you're saying you're a god?" said Casper, I signed I knew he would say that, I mean who would believe your best friend got his face kicked in by a Greek monster, then goes to Mount Olympus to find out he's a god? Because I wouldn't.

"No Casper I'm saying I'm a fish, come on Casper you got to believe me" I said, I mean I wish I had some powers. Maybe it will come to me, I mean I am a boring god, Sleep and sarcasm? I mean what can you do with that to defeat monsters, make some jokes and pretend to play dead aka fall asleep? I really don't know. Casper looked at me with intensity "How can I believe you bro?" Just then something in the distance I saw, it was huge, and people don't come out of their houses at this time of night, only gangs.

I didn't know what to do so I took Casper by the shoulder, and threw him to the nearest alley, I know that's stupid but I felt like dealing with gang members then monsters. "What was that Crane?!" said Casper, I looked at him with concern, and mouthed "Just shut up, I'll tell you later" he nodded.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, god" said a deep but kiddish voice. I just lost everything I thought about doing, then two eyes- wait one eye took a look in the alley "I smell god, come out godly I need some breakfast" I didn't think gods could die, just the thought of going into this mouth and not dying is scary at the though.

I didn't know what Casper was looking at but his eyes told me something else, I don't know if it was because of what I told him or not. I mean could some mortals see through the mist? I mean how Athena could have children after just meeting the guy, because in the Greek myths Athena is like Artemis, but in the myths Athena just thinks of the kids, makes them from her mind. We waited what seemed like an hour, or two, but after the eye left the alley me and Casper finally stopped holding our breaths, Casper was the first one out of the alley, it almost hit me I was so foolish, well I am the son of folly. "NO CASPER-"it was too late the Cyclops huge hand grabbed Casper and was about to eat him raw, I mean at least put some seasoning. Until I heard a "AHRG" from the Cyclops and I looked to see a glowing sword in the middle of his chest, and in an instant the Cyclops turned into dust. Casper fell on his back, ouch. "Rest in peace Casper" he said dazed. I laughed, but I stopped to see a male, maybe 19. He had raven black hair, he smelled like the ocean, just like Poseidon, had sea green eyes. "Oh look, our lord and savior is here" I joked, the guy just scratched his head, maybe not the brightest guy in the world.

All of a sudden the guy asked a question he has been meaning to ask "Um, you on the ground, don't you want to get up?" he said casually, "The ground seems safer then fighting monsters, don't you?" Casper said, the man just laughed "I think the sea is more safer for me" Then he looked at me "So why was a Cyclops trying to eat you guys?" he said, I mentally slapped the guy "Well it seems to me I'm like you" I said, knowing that's the best way to get on his side, he did have the weapon. "Hmm, you look older than 13, and you haven't been to Camp Half-Blood?" he said, I just looked at him "First, what is Camp Half-Blood, and second, I'm 14" I said. "Well that's old after Gaia-"he stopped, for some reason the name hit me and I just fell and blacked out.

I woke up with a pain in my head, a girl was sitting right next to me, she was very pretty, looked like the black haired man's age. She had blond hair, and gray eyes. She smiled "Hey, Crane right?" she said, I only nodded, it hurt when I used my voice I checked. "You can really take a beating just by talking to my boyfriend" she said, so the sea guy had a girlfriend, nice. "Well he did have a sword, and I am afraid of the ocean" she only giggled, "Well we were surprised to see a mortal with no power to see through the mist able to join the camp, what did you do to get him here?" she asked, very interested in this conversation "I just told him what was happening to me, monsters, and I was told I was a-"she interrupted "Demigod, right?" she said, I felt like I needed to tell her I was a god, but I feel like fitting in, so I went with it. "Yeah" I said

She took me out of the bed and showed me around the camp, I asked her for her name, Annabeth she told me, and the raven haired boy was Percy Jackson, the names seemed very familiar for some odd reason.

She showed me the cabins, she told me it was rare to find a demigod not claimed yet so she put me in cabin 11, she cringed at the look when we got to the cabin, there was a whole lot of things on each bed, gold watches, candy, diamonds, phones, etc. Except for one bed "Why is that bed had nothing but every other one does. She looked like she was about to cry "That was Luke, a hero who died in battle" she said. Wow looks like Percy wasn't the first one she loved I guessed. I know I patted myself on the shoulders for that conclusion.

"Oh, sorry for bringing it up" I said, she just shrugged. She told me when you hear a bell, that means dinner I guess. Once it rang I went straight to the cafeteria, she told me you could wish for any drink, I obviously said beer, but it didn't work, so I just got some water. "What did you wish for before water man?" a teenager said "Beer, but it didn't work" Everyone just laughed "Looks like we got a class clown boys, and girls" said obviously the leader of the Hermes cabin. "Really, wouldn't have guess it" I said, people laughed at that, the leader now I know as Trevor was dying of laughter.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood man"


	3. Chores? Funny

After dinner we went to our cabins, they gave me Luke's bed; everyone looked unsafe when they gave me the bed. Once I landed on the bed I fell asleep instantly.

" _Free me Crane, don't you want to see me?"_ I heard, " _Free me, or the gods will destroy you, it's your destiny"_ It's my destiny to fall from the gods? Or is it my destiny to find him? " _I am the only one who can stop them, you will anger them, not with your annoying jokes or antics but what you do"_ Well, shit.

I woke up to a weird high pitched sound, then I realized it was just the horn telling us it was breakfast, as I walked Travis came up to me, "So Crane, you liking Camp so far?" I then realized what he was doing, I then proceed to swat away his hand, he was trying to pickpocket me that thief, "Even if I'm folly I'm not that dumb" I said, he gave me a weird expression like 'what the hell does folly mean?"

I was expecting something like eggs, sausages, and toast. But no it had to be grapes and grits; fantastic looks like I need to sneak out of camp to the nearest Ihop. "How far is the nearest Ihop?" I asked the whole Hermes table, most snickered like I would expect. "Too far" said Conner in a sad tone like 'I wish an Ihop was next door'

After breakfast most campers went to their duties while I wanted to go to the medic bay, so I had to sneak from all the harpies. As I walked into the medical bay only Casper was in there. He was lying on the bed with a white cast on his right leg. He sleeping, " _This is the best time to get payback from all the times he's woken me up in class"_ he said. As Crane tip toed to Casper- "What are you doing, pal?" breathed a voice behind me, I mean right behind me like right next to my shoulder. _Welp, shit_ I thought to myself. "I saw a snake came inside here man a-and myself cunning as I am went to catch it, so yeah" as I turned around it was just that raven haired boy, shit what was his name again? "I don't see one but if I do I'll give you a shout" said the raven haired boy. _Are you fucking joking me? He actually fell for it? No way man this guy holy shit._ I thought.

Percy's POV

 _"Man what a nice guy trying to save those people in the medic bay, I should tell Annabeth about him"_ He thought to himself.

"You actually believed him? You really do have a seaweed brain" said a disappointed Annabeth with her hand on her forehead. "Wait so Crane was lying to me so he could see his friend?" I said. Annabeth then looked at him and went over to the medical bay. "Obviously Percy" she yelled

Oh who gives a shit about povs anymore

" _Crane is fishy, I think he's hiding something, He lies just like the Hermes kids."_ Thought Annabeth, as she walked in no one was there not even Casper.

"You really want some fresh air there princess?" said Crane, "It's your fault I have a broken arm asshole" said Casper with a drowsy voice. "Not my fault you threatened to tell my mom if you didn't come with me, what did you think? I was going to burning man? Actually that sounds like a good idea, I love to see nak-" Crane was interrupted "Naked what Crane?" said Annabeth, "Naked.. naked.. trees! Yeah Trees" Said Crane " _fuck yeah Crane you're a genius"_ Crane patted his shoulder "Crane you should be doing chores" Casper and Crane laughed "Chores? You're kidding I'd rather not sleep for 3 days straight then pick up any trash on the floor" Annabeth mentally slapped herself "You know just go talked to Mr. D before I snap myself in half, Casper you're going back to the medical bay"

More like Mr. Deez nuts am I right? Good one Crane

 **This is the shortest chapter yet, sorry for it being super later, just know that my right hand is fucking ripped, not so much my left.**


End file.
